


Haunted Whispers - A Nagito Komaeda centric fic.

by Mistyaamlever



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Other, Suffering Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyaamlever/pseuds/Mistyaamlever
Summary: The spear, the knifes, the ropes, the song playing, his friends'(friends? Were they his friends?) crying, distraught faces, the smell of burning wood, all dissppeared in a flash of light. They rose up, like burning fires and bloodied spears, and came down, tumbling, like broken dreams and crystal tears.This was it.The beginning of the end.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Haunted Whispers - A Nagito Komaeda centric fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing something for this fandom. I don't know how to tag properly so basically 
> 
> This is Danganronpa 2.5 without Izuru and his friends dying
> 
> Technically I wrote this for school's prompt "Haunted Whispers", so I couldn't add any shippy details. 
> 
> I'm pretty crap at writing but I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Anyone still alive in this fandom lmao

Beep. Beep. 

The large screen, smack dab at the center of the room. The words "NEO WORLD PROGRAM" in bold red letters, flashing in and out at intervals of exactly 10 seconds. 

Exactly 15 pods, in a tight circle. All of them were open, except one. 

The last subject.

Subject: Unconscious.  
Work in progress: 85%  
Loading new scene...78...90...99%...  
Scenes in progress: 5

Voices.  
Whispers. 

"Any new improvement?"  
"Still a couple more days..."  
"His brain....pressure...trauma..."  
"There's also the diseases..."  
"Huh."

It hurts.  
Everything....hurts.  
The whispers won't stop, can't stop. 

Where...

....when does it end? 

_______________________________

He opened his eyes, a dull ache on his head. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could make out something....brown. Wood, maybe? Desk? 

"Oi, Komaeda!"

A sharp pat on his back. 

He hissed, inhaling a sharp breath. 

Looking up, his almost grayish green eyes focused on the bright pink—almost unnatural—eyes of Kazuichi Soda; Super Highschool Level Mechanic. 

Beside him was the SHSL gangster, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and SHSL swordswoman, Pekoyama Peko. He could make out the faint blond outline of the SHSL princess, Sonia Nevermind. 

Right. 

Hope's Peak Academy, the school for talented individuals. Every year, the school itself scouts students from all over the world, with extraordinary talents, to prove themselves. They say graduating from Hope's Peak Academy means you'll be set for life. To get scouted by the school, you need to have two things. 

You must already be in highschool.  
You must posses a talent, something only you're good at. 

The 16th student, is always, always, always, determined by a lottery. They gain the title of Super highschool level Lucky Student. 

And so is he. 

_______________________________

"I believe that there's a fixed amount of luck for everyone. So I figured, if I were to use up most of the bad luck, wouldn't it mean there'd be enough good luck for everyone else in the world? I think that's an wonderful thing!"

"....besides, trash like me doesn't deserve much good luck anyways."

_______________________________

Brr, crac-crgik, brr. Brr. 

He could hear the crackling sound; almost as if he was inside a screen, the shards breaking. He looked ahead, at his friends, at their familiar school uniform, and slowly saw them twisting, turning, anchoring themselves into tightly bound metallic cubes, falling apart like the first 'Game over' title screen, crackling away, until there's nothing but darkness. 

And whispers. 

The same...whispers. 

________________________________

Waking up, Nagito never expected to see her. Right across from him, on the soft sand of Jabberwock island, the familiar mess of dirty pink hair, a gaming console lying flat beside her, was Chiaki Nanami. 

The Super Highschool Level Gamer. 

But that's..impossible....right? 

Chiaki looked up at him. "Ah...Komaeda-kun, good morning..."

Immediately, everything fell into places. He wasn't supposed to be here. This wasn't real. 

"Ah, Nanami-san...you traitor." 

Nagito enjoyed how her eyes widened and she visibly stiffened. Obviously that's who she was. Because... 

"There's no way you're here...because..."

Because.... 

"You were never real in the first place."

__________________________________

Hallucinations. 

He's been getting them ever since he could speak. Ofcourse, that's just a normal side effect of his diseases. 

Chiaki, however, wasn't a hallucination. 

He knew this, because he remembered the days at Hope's Peak he'd spend with her. Which is also why he knew....

....that she died on their second year of school. 

___________________________________

The third scene ended almost as soon as it commenced. 

A quick gust of wind, a tired blink of an eye, a second's difference, the familiar feeling of his cottage infront of him vanished as soon as it came. The last smell of poisons and gas masks, of liquid vapor and energy drinks, dissppearing in an instant, like the quick click-clack sound of someone locking the door; and then what followed... 

...was silence. 

___________________________________

By the time the fourth scenario manifested itself, he was ready. He knew the pattern, and as the dark curtains of the old warehouse slowly morphed into existence, he knew he was correct. 

The sensation of the familiar pain didn't come. He figured as much. If this was all his brain's doing, if this was his brain whispering, reminding him of how haunted and messed up he was, then surely his pain tolerance would rise up high. 

The spear, the knifes, the ropes, the song playing, his friends', // friends? Were they his friends? crying, distraught faces, the smell of burning wood, all dissppeared in a flash of light. They rose up, like burning fires and bloodied spears, and came down, tumbling, like broken dreams and crystal tears. 

This was it. 

The beginning of the end. 

_________________________________

Stage 3 lymphoma and frontotemporal dementia. 

To anyone else, they may sound like words. Simple words, with no real weight or meaning behind it. It wasn't the case for Nagito. The reason his brain had been acting up, creating those strange whispers, haunting his very existence, is due to his diseases. 

He knew that, so when he arrived at the final scene, he opted to kill himself. 

The fifth, and final scene, was a white space. It looked like the programming wasn't done yet, just a white void waiting to be morphed into something nostalgic with codes upon codes of programming. Maybe he'd been early. 

The scenarios were all caused by his brain, so he knew they weren't real anyways. He just needed to snap out of it, need to reach past his brainwashed self, stop these haunted whispers, reach for the hope beyond despair. 

With a gun in hand, one he had no recollection of ever possessing, he made up his mind. 

Seconds later, a defeating noise filled up the otherwise empty void. 

_____________________________________

The green stagnant lines started up, whirring to life, quite literally. 

The scientists lit up, their eyes full of pure joy. 

"It...worked!"  
'"He managed to break through."  
"No more whispers."  
"We succeeded."

The screen, smack dab at the center of the room, displayed new words this time. 

NEO WORLD PROGRAM  
Execution status: Executed  
Perfection level: 100%  
Difficulties: 67%  
Subject: AWAKENED. 

Grey-green eyes open.  
A soft smile. 

He did it. He's here, alive and well. 

The whispers stopped. 

He's no longer haunted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
